


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by btwnrageandserenity



Series: Prompt Generator [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwnrageandserenity/pseuds/btwnrageandserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't always realize that he's hurt someone until too late and sometimes you don't always get the chance to fix you're mistakes. Even the best intentions can end up badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cumulation of boredom and bleep0bleep on tumblrs fic prompt generator. If you interested in asked for Cabin setting, Sentinel and Guide Trope which fyi I know nothing about and mystery genre which I suck at writing. But it was pretty fun so check out the prompt generator!!

It had been eight months since Steve had managed to track Bucky down. Eight months since he'd bared his soul to Bucky, explained to him that it didn't matter what Hydra had made him do or even what Bucky thought of himself, Steve loved him. Loved him just as much as he had when they were nine, then fifteen and then twenty-two and bonded and fighting in a god-damn war.  
Bucky was his guide and that was all that mattered. At the time Steve guesses he was too caught up in his own happiness, in trying to hold onto to Bucky and drag what they had in the past into the future.  
He'd spent too much time talking and not enough listening…  
Natasha and Sam had tried to explain to him...hell even Tony had added his two sense, but Steve had been too stubborn, too caught up in the love he had for Bucky that he didn't realize he was loving a ghost and chasing a memory.  
By the time Steve had caught up to him, Bucky had been a different person. Shaking off Hydras programing had been hard enough but trying to dig his way out of the sea of memories had been almost impossible. Having Steve show up—because Bucky had gotten too comfortable, had dropped his guard—had been a slap in the face.  
Not even a 'Bucky how are you?' or 'Bucky do you even want me here?'. By the time Steve had tracked him down it'd just been a lot of 'Bucky I missed you, I can't believe you're here! Don't worry it'll be just like it was!! I love you, I love you, I love you…'.  
Steve had been too caught up in his own happiness couldn't recognize the look on Bucky's face, his stretched features, the wideness of his eyes and the slight downward tilt of his lips.  
Now Bucky was gone and Steve was here, trying to rebuild the shields he'd let crumble while he was swallowed by his own excitement.  
It wasn't all bad. The Cabin was nice..secluded in a way his apartment in Brooklyn never allowed for. He'd gotten his senses under control, and decided that he'd be ready and waiting for whenever Bucky decided to choose him again, and if he never did...well Steve would be ready for that as well.

The sun shining in through the kitchen window, filling the place with warmth told Steve it was going to be a manageable day. Not that his days were particularly difficult but sometimes that crippling loneliness that he thought he'd managed to shake off after waking up from the ice, managed to crawl it's way back in.  
Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Steve reached for the box of cereal, shaking it empty into his bowl. Turning slightly to reach for the box of milk Steve froze.  
Shifting silently in his seat, Steve snagged his shield on the way to the back door, the crunch of leaves he'd heard out back had him on high alert, this place might have been unknown, through the power of Tony Stark's money and what Steve was sure was illegal construction, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to investigate even the slightest sound.  
Creeping past the back door and outside, Steve kept close to the wooden wall of the house, shield up and ready to deflect any would be attacker. Treading closer towards the trees, Steve took stock of his surroundings, looking of any hidden bodies.  
The slight movement in the corner had Steve spinning around, shoulders drawn back, reading to let the shield fly and came face to face with a raccoon, a raccoon who was definitely making off with the meager leftovers of last nights dinner. 

“Either my shields are wound a little too tight or i'm losing my touch buddy.” 

Lowering his arm Steve took a step back, prompting the raccoon to make a dash towards the trees before whatever kind of beast this was decided to put up a fight for the food. The raccoon was sure it could take the beast, but would really rather not make the effort.

Shuffling his feet through the fallen leaves, Steve shook his head and shoulders, if only to clear his mind of the residual panic.

“I almost threw the shield at a raccoon….Jeez Rogers what would Natasha say if she could see you now.” Taking one last look around, Steve made his way back towards the open back door.

Securing the shield against the wall, Steve closed the door behind himself, making his way back over to his cereal bowl. After the excitement of the morning whatever hunger Steve had felt had long since past, but he'd learnt his lesson on not eating breakfast and really wasn't keen on a repeat performance.

Settling down on the chair and about to reach for his carton of milk, Steve was once startled by the sound of crunching leaves, but this time from the front door.  
Sighing deeply Steve briefly covered his face with his hands, trying to stave off the frustration. Climbing to his feet, he made his way slowly towards the front entrance.

Blowing out a deep breath Steve called out to what he was sure was the damned raccoon trying to dig more more food from his garbage  
“Honestly if you're so determined I might as well invite you in for dinner. I mean at least that way you get a decent meal and I get to eat my breakfast in….”

Easing the door open Steve stood, frozen in shock. He could feel his heart rate start to pick up, the sweat starting to accumulate on his palms, but none of that mattered.  
Gripping the door handle tighter in his hands, hearing the creak of the metal starting to bend under his grip, Steve managed to croak out one name..

“Bucky….”

“….Hey Stevie….I missed you...”

Not taking his eyes off of Bucky, Steve shoved himself forward, gripping the lapels of Bucky's jacket to try to pull him impossibly closer. Staring deep in Bucky's eyes Steve could only manage one response.

“I thought you were a raccoon...”


End file.
